Nox
by Sweet Oblivion
Summary: Quem nos deu olhos para ver as estrelas sem nos dar braços para as alcançar? [Tatsumi x Tsuzuki]


Disclaimer: Não, claro que Yami no Matsuei não me pertence e o mesmo se dirá dos seus incríveis bishies =^.^=  
  
Gostaria de dedicar esta fanfic ao meu bom amigo Koulie-chan que já tanto fez por mim. E ele bem merece uma fanfic romântica, ele lá sabe porquê! *wink wink =^.^=* A propósito, «Nox» significa noite em latim. Espero que gostem!  
  
~*~*~Nox~*~*~  
  
Nestas ruas, ao anoitecer, há tal escuridão, tal monotonia, tal melancolia, que as fachadas sombrias me despertam um desejo estranho de sofrer.  
  
Quero sair daqui, voar para longe, afastar-me deste sítio que me tem preso como se de uma gaiola dourada se tratasse.  
  
«Tsuzuki...»  
  
O fim da tarde inspira-me; e incomoda!  
  
Chega a noite e as luzes da rua acendem-se por obra e mãos invisíveis. Quando eu era vivo, não se acendiam sozinhas; lembro-me de passear pelas ruas molhadas da chuva, pequeno ainda, pela mão da minha mãe. E lembro-me de ver homens tristes e com ar sofredor a acenderem os candeeiros ao longo da rua, um por um. Pensava eu na altura que ostentavam aqueles semblantes infelizes por estarem encarregados de uma tarefa assim tão monótona; como era então jovem e irritantemente inocente! Ignorava ainda as injustiças da sociedade, não sabia que aqueles homens meditavam na melhor maneira da não deixarem as suas famílias morrerem de fome.  
  
Mas continuo a caminhada. Chora-me o coração.  
  
Triste cidade! Eu temo que me avives uma paixão morta! Mas é tarde para isso, não é? Não se pode ressuscitar um amor que na realidade nunca chegou a morrer. Quem é que eu quero enganar? Provavelmente apenas eu próprio.  
  
É noite; a noite pesa, esmaga. E as pessoas à minha volta, que passam rapidamente sem olhar, constantemente atrasadas para qualquer coisa, não têm sequer forças para elevar os seus pescoços altos. Saberão o que estão a perder ao olharem constantemente para o chão? Provavelmente sabem-no muito bem; sabem que verão as trevas se olharem em volta, mas não sabem que o chão é o que vêem os derrotados.  
  
Eu ainda olho em frente. Por quanto tempo mais?  
  
Tudo me cansa. Vivo emparedado e os meus gritos de socorro são estrangulados antes mesmo de chegarem a sair da minha garganta. E estou assustado: no meio de toda esta escuridão até os cães parecem lobos ferozes. Onde é que eu vim parar?  
  
Há quem olhe para mim e não compreenda. Há quem olhe para o mundo e não sinta isto.  
  
E agora recordo o passado. As noites em que ficava à tua espera quando o mundo dormia. E como eu desejava nunca acordar daquele idílio! Então tu, na tua voz doce, asseguravas-me sempre que não era um sonho... que estarias a meu lado acontecesse o que acontecesse. Sabias na altura que não iria durar ou acreditavas mesmo no que dizias? Não sei, e provavelmente tu próprio também não.  
  
Gostava de poder dizer que nado em incerteza porque não sei sequer o que desejo. Mas ao longo de todos estes anos (foi tempo demais... estou fatigado), perdi o direito e a vontade de dizer tal coisa. Sei que te quero a ti; é talvez a única coisa de que tenho realmente a certeza.  
  
Mas acabei mesmo por acordar daquele sonho perfeito que em tempos partilhámos. Sonhei que era tudo a teu lado, acordei... e não sou nada!...  
  
Tudo no mundo é frágil, tudo passa. Mas preferia morrer novamente mil horríveis mortes do que ter de abdicar de ti; no fim, nada me pôde salvar. Afinal, eu sou a manhã: apago estrelas...!  
  
E para sempre recordarei a maneira como o meu nome escapava dos teus lábios, enquanto a tua respiração se acelerava e os nossos corpos deslizavam um contra o outro, pele contra pele, e tu gemias quando nos tornávamos um só ser:  
  
"Tatsumi..."  
  
Quero voltar, mas não sei por onde vim...  
  
Viverei vezes sem conta os momentos em que te tinha nos meus braços e sentia o teu cheiro suave e doce. Nunca esquecerei o dia em que me olhaste nos olhos (os teus olhos de um intenso violeta... tal qual as mais puras ametistas) e disseste, com lágrimas nos olhos:  
  
"Quem nos deu olhos para ver as estrelas sem nos dar braços para as alcançar...?"  
  
~*~*~Owari~*~*~  
  
Bom? Horrível? Digam o que acharam! É esse botão azul aí em baixo, estão a ver? Ja ne! =^.^= 


End file.
